


The Expert Job

by JazzLolipop



Series: Forging a new life [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzLolipop/pseuds/JazzLolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew have a new mark with a taste for Dutch masters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Expert Job

Eliot leant his head back. Job briefings were a lot more pleasurable when he had Cassie combing through his hair with her fingers. She was perched on the back of the sofa with him between her bent knees as Hardison gave them the low down on their latest mark.

“Francis Collins. Millionaire playboy with a taste for Dutch masters. What he wants he gets. He's driven private collectors into the ground so he can swoop in a snap up their paintings.”

“So,” Nate said. “We're going to give him exactly what he wants. Cassie, why don't you take over?”

Cassie grinned and stood up. A painting appeared on the screen behind her. “Vermeer's Astronomer currently on display at the Louvre.”

“Oooh do we get to break into the Louvre?” Parker asked excitedly.

“Sorry Parker. No. The Astronomer was seized during the Nazi invasion of France and stamped with a swastika on the back. It was returned to the Rothschild family after the war. But 1940s technology was not infallible. 

“So we're selling a fake Vermeer?”

“We're selling the idea that the Vermeer in the Louvre is the fake.” Nate grinned. “So Cassie we'll need the copy in as soon as possible.”

“Do you think I have copies of masterpieces just lying around?” she asked waving her arms through the air.

“Do you?” Nate inquired. 

“Just needs the Nazi stamp of approval.” she grinned.

“He'll want it authenticated.” Eliot said.

“Lucky you have a fully certified art historian. Genuine background and everything. Even has a slight brush with the law to lend credibility to less than legal affairs.” Cassie grinned. 

“So you can confirm your own forgery?” Eliot asked.

“I've done it before.”

“How many times?” Sophie asked.

“About half a dozen. Forgers and thieves use fences, I used to use an ex-boyfriend, which was a mistake by the way. We never meet the customer.” 

“Neat.” Hardison said impressed.

“So all we have to do is set up a meet with the fence and make sure when he calls for an expert he gets our expert. Sophie, Hardison has an alias all set up for you. ”

“Collins is embarrassingly predictable. He has a table booked at Gupattier's every Tuesday evening. Sophie can make first contact there.”

–

Sophie slid into the chair opposite Collins.

He didn't even look up from his soup. “This is a private table.” 

“I 'ave a proposition for you, Monsieur Collins.” she said, a hint of Paris on her voice. 

“Call my office during business hours.”

“This is the kind of deal that is best kept outside business hours, if you understand me?”

That got his attention. “I'm listening.”

“I'll keep it short then.” she smiled, “Vermeer.”

He set down his spoon. “I'm listening intently.”

–

Nate leant against a crate in the empty warehouse. Collins and his bodyguard walked into the space.“Mr Tate?”

“I understand you have already met the lovely Mademoiselle DuPont.”

“She told me you have a very interesting item for sale.” Nate gestured towards the cloth covered easel. With a showman's flourish he whipped the cloth off. “The Astronomer.” he whispered. “This is supposed to be in the Louvre. Did you steal it?” 

“Non, non, non.” Sophie said, “During the Nazi invasion art was seized. After the armistice the painting was returned to it's original owners. Or so they thought. The real Vermeer was sent to Austria. No one ever knew.”

“It's beautiful. I'll want an independent surveyor to certify it.”

Nate spread his hands. “Of course.”

Collins turned to his bodyguard. “Get hold of someone at the art museum.”

“Ok,” Hardison said from HQ, “I'm tapped into his phone so I can direct his call to us.” 

“Doctor Simmons?”

Parker jammed the phone between her ear and shoulder. “No I'm afraid Dr Simmons is out of the office at the moment.”

“Can you give me a number I can reach him at?”

“Ill just put you through. Please hold.”

She passed the phone to Eliot, “Simmons here. Who is this?”

“I work for Mr Francis Collins. He requires a private consultation.”

“I'm afraid I'm in Washington DC for a conference at the moment but I can put you in contact with someone in Portland. I highly recommend her.” Cassie grinned and nudged him playfully. “A Miss Cassandra Michaels. I'll text you her number.”

The bodyguard turned to Collins. “I got someone. She's free tomorrow.”

“Perfect.” Collins held out his hand for Nate to shake. “I'll see you at my private gallery tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”

–

“Dammit Eliot!”

He poked his head around her bathroom door apprehensively. “What's up sweetheart?”

“I'm supposed to be a professional art expert.” She glared at his reflection in the mirror, “Does that look very professional to you?” she pointed to the hickey she was unsuccessfully trying to cover with make up.

Eliot stood behind her. “Sorry.” he said unrepentantly nipping lightly at the mark. She shoved him away but he could see her smiling in the mirror.

“Grab me the scarf in my top drawer.” she sighed.

Eliot came back with the charcoal silk square. Cassie tied it neatly around her throat twisting the knot to the back. “There.” she surveyed her reflection critically. “It'll have to do.”

Eliot kissed her gently his hand stroking softly over the silk. “It's not my fault you make such gorgeous noises when I kiss your neck.”

“Don't go getting all territorial alpha male on me.” Cassie teased. 

Eliot was just about to show her how alpha he could be when his phone buzzed. “Dammit Hardison,” Cassie giggled extricating herself from his arms, “Yeah, we're on our way.”

–

“Ms. Michaels?”

“Mr Collins.” Cassie smiled warmly and extended her hand, “Such a pleasure to meet you. Your assistant was quite coy on the phone. You've piqued my curiosity.” 

“I am about to make a very sizeable offer on a piece of art. I want to make sure I know what I'm paying for.”

Cassie nodded, “Of course.”

“I hope you understand the need for discretion.”

Cassie smiled, “Naturally, Mr Collins. Am I correct in thinking the piece in question has been obtained through... alternative means?”

“Is that a problem? I read about your brush with the authorities.”

Her smile widened, “I was never formally charged.” he inclined his head, “In the interest of full disclosure I must tell you that my fee for these types of consultations is nominally higher.” 

“Not a problem.” he gestured her to follow him.

Nate was standing next to the painting. Cassie gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. “The Astronomer!?” she leant over the painting. “This is impossible.”

“Is it a fake?” Collins asked and his bodyguard flexed his muscles menacingly at Nate.

Cassie pulled out a loupe from her bag and looked closely at the brush strokes. She circled the canvas and ran a finger over the swastika stamp on the back. “This... this is without a doubt a genuine Vermeer.”

Collins stepped forwards, “Then the one in the Louvre?”

“A forgery.” she said disbelievingly. “It's possible they don't even know or...”

“Or?” he prompted. 

“Or they do and are unwilling to admit it. It would be a scandal if the news were to break.” she turned to Nate, “Where on earth did you get this, Mr...?”

“Tate.” he smiled knowingly, “And a magician never reveals his secrets.”

“Well, you certainly are a very lucky man.” Cassie said turning back to the painting. “It is absolutely stunning. And priceless.”

“I'm sure we can agree on a price.” Collins smirked.

“Twelve million.” 

“Twelve? Are you insane?” Cassie gasped. “It's worth at least twice that.”

“It's hot. I'm willing to let it go for twelve.”

Mr Collins grinned and held out his hand. “I'll have to money transferred. It'll take me a day to set it up.”

“Fine.” Nate slid the painting back into its case. “Call me when you have the money and I will give you the painting.”

Nate walked out of the room. Cassie waited for Collins to hand her her cheque and then followed after him. They slid into the van. “Bravo.” Sophie smiled. “Quite the performance.”

“I learned from the best.” Cassie grinned. 

–

Nate and Sophie waited in the car park the forged Vermeer in the back of their car. “Head's up.” Nate muttered.

“Ah Monsieur Collins. 'ow lovely to see you again.” Sophie sashayed forwards and air kissed him. 

“Mademoiselle DuPont. Mr Tate.”

“You have the money?” Nate asked.

“Yes. You have the painting?” Nate took the case carefully out of the car. “Before we complete our business. I want the painting checked again. I want to make sure you haven't switched it out.”

Nate glanced to Sophie. “Checked again?”

“Yes. I've already e-mailed Miss Michaels. She'll be here any moment.”

“What?” Cassie glared at Hardison. “What e-mail?”

Hardison looked at his computer screen, “My bad. He e-mailed the fake account I set up.”

“'My bad'?” she cried running to the closet where she kept a spare set of smart clothes.

“Dammit Hardison!” Eliot growled. “OK. Nate we're on our way. Just hold tight.”

Hardison and Eliot sat in the front of Lucille, Hardison running his traffic lights programme, while Cassie rolled around in the back changing from her jeans and vest top into a pencil skirt and silk blouse. 

“We're almost there. Are you ready?” Hardison asked keeping his eyes firmly ahead. 

“Have you ever tried putting on stockings in the back of a moving vehicle Hardison?” Cassie snapped.

Hardison glanced over at Eliot whose hands had tightened on the wheel, “Uh no. Can't say I have.”

“Well then until you have lets see if we can't keep our yelling to ourselves!” Cassie smoothed her skirt down. “OK.” she stepped out of the van. Eliot rolled down the window and she balanced carefully on the door whilst slipping on her heels.

“You going to be OK?” he asked.

“Of course.” she smiled and pecked him on the cheek. “This won't take a minute.” 

Cassie checked her reflection in the mirror in the lift and tied her hair back neatly in a long ponytail. Mr Collins looked over at the sound of her heels on concrete. “Miss Michaels, thank you so much for coming out.”

“No trouble at all, Mr Collins, it's worth it to see the painting again. Mr Tate.” she nodded to him. Nate unclipped the fasteners and lifted the cover. She bent carefully over the canvas. “This is definitely the same painting.”

“All I wanted to know.” he smiled. Nate handed over the painting and Collins held up his phone showing the money transferring. Sophie's phone pinged. 

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Nate smiled.

“Pleasure's all mine.”

–

They sat in Lucille watching the video footage on the screen from the camera in the case. “This is better than the movies.” Cassie said stealing a handful of popcorn. Collins hung the Vermeer up in his high security vault and then walked out.

“OK, Parker you're up.” Nate said.

“I got a feedback running on the cameras. You're invisible to them.”

Cassie watched as Parker punched in the code that Sophie rattled off for her. Then she and Eliot emptied out the vault in under ten minutes. 

There was a banging on the van door. Nate opened it and started passing priceless paintings back to her. Sophie looked like Christmas had come early. 

“He is going to be a in a bad mood when he finds out.” Parker grinned.

“Nice work.” Cassie smiled.

“Let's get out of here.” Nate said. Eliot started up the engine.

–

Later that evening Cassie was pouring out a well deserved glass of wine in her apartment. “So,” Eliot said sliding his arm around her waist, “Stockings?”

Cassie raised her eyebrow. Then she pulled herself free and ran giggling across the room her stocking clad feet sliding on the wooden floor. Eliot caught up with her easily and as he tackled her onto the soft cushions of the couch he thought how long it had been since he'd laughed like that. Cassie had done that. She was the final piece in the new life he was building.


End file.
